btsfandomcom-20200222-history
BTS Wiki:Userboxes
These are Userboxes that wikia users can add to their own Userpage to show what they like and enjoy! If you don't see the type of Userbox you want, then you can request it to be made here. If you still don't understand, then feel free to contact an admin on their message wall. Members= RM Code: RM ---- Jin Code: Jin ---- Suga Code: Suga ---- J-Hope Code: J-Hope ---- Jimin Code: Jimin ---- V Code: V ---- Jungkook Code: Jungkook |-| Songs= No More Dream Code: No More Dream ---- We Are Bulletproof Pt.2 Code: We Are Bulletproof Pt.2 ---- N.O Code: N.O ---- Boy In Luv Code: Boy In Luv ---- Just One Day Code: Just One Day ---- No More Dream (Japanese Ver.) Code: No More Dream (Japanese Ver.) ---- Boy In Luv (Japanese Ver.) Code: Boy In Luv (Japanese Ver.) ---- Danger Code: Danger ---- War of Hormone Code: War of Hormone ---- Danger (Japanese Ver.) Code: Danger (Japanese Ver.) ---- I Need U Code: I Need U ---- Dope Code: Dope ---- For You Code: For You ---- Run Code: Run ---- I Need U (Japanese Ver.) Code: I Need U (Japanese Ver.) ---- Run (Japanese Ver.) Code: Run (Japanese Ver.) ---- Fire Code: Fire ---- Save Me Code: Save Me ---- Blood Sweat & Tears Code: Blood Sweat & Tears ---- Spring Day Code: Spring Day ---- Not Today Code: Not Today ---- Blood Sweat & Tears (Japanese Ver.) Code: Blood Sweat & Tears (Japanese Ver.) ---- DNA Code: DNA ---- MIC Drop (Steve Aoki Remix) (Feat. Desiigner) Code: MIC Drop (Remix) ---- FAKE LOVE Code: FAKE LOVE ---- IDOL Code: IDOL ---- Airplane Pt.2 (Japanese Ver.) Code: Airplane Pt.2 (Japanese Ver.) ---- Boy With Luv (feat. Halsey) Code: Boy With Luv ---- Heartbeat Code: Heartbeat ---- Lights Code: Lights |-| Albums= 2 Cool 4 Skool Code: 2 Cool 4 Skool ---- O!RUL8,2? Code: O!RUL8,2? ---- Skool Luv Affair Code: Skool Luv Affair ---- Dark & Wild Code: Dark & Wild ---- The Most Beautiful Moment in Life, Part 1 Code: TMBMIL P1 ---- The Most Beautiful Moment in Life, Part 2 Code: TMBMIL P2 ---- The Most Beautiful Moment in Life: Young Forever Code: Young Forever ---- Wings Code: Wings ---- You Never Walk Alone Code:You Never Walk Alone ---- Love Yourself 'Her' Code:LY Her ---- Love Yourself 'Tear' Code: LY Tear ---- Love Yourself 'Answer' Code: LY Answer ---- Map of the Soul: Persona Code: MOTS Persona |-| Pairings= Yoonjin Code: Yoonjin ---- 2Seok Code: 2Seok ---- Namjin Code: Namjin ---- Jinmin Code: Jinmin ---- Taejin Code: Taejin ---- Jinkook Code: Jinkook ---- Sope Code: Sope ---- Namgi Code: Namgi ---- Yoonmin Code: Yoonmin ---- Taegi Code: Taegi ---- Yoonkook Code: Yoonkook ---- Namseok Code: Namseok ---- Jihope Code: Jihope ---- Vhope Code: Vhope ---- Hopekook Code: Hopekook ---- Minjoon Code: Minjoon ---- Vmon Code: Vmon ---- Namkook Code: Namkook ---- Vmin Code: Vmin ---- Jikook Code: Jikook ---- Taekook Code: Taekook |-| Other= BTS Code: OT7 Category:Userboxes